Time of Our Lives
by xXBrightSongXx
Summary: The long and bumpy road following the story of the female equivalent of the GoM. Rating subject to change. GoM/OC, Nijihai. Warnings for future abuse.
1. Introduction

Hey guys! So this is a placeholder for the story, It is gonna be quite a long story so I hope you'll stick with me through it! I will be uploading the Character sheets for the OCS before I start posting chapters as I do not describe the characters lol oops. The only pairing that will not include an oc will be Nijihai btw! Other then that, enjoy! 


	2. Krystal Crossed

Name: Krystal Crossed

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Age: 16

Blood type: A

Birthday: April 12th

Zodiac sign: Aries

Nationality: Japanese

Sexuality: Straight

Relationship status: Taken, Kise Ryota (Teikou 2-3)

Physical Appearance:

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 110 lbs

Hair Colour: Sand (strawberry blond), Turquoise tips (but not bangs)

Hair Style: Part on the right side, hair swept over to the left (so looks like right), one piece of hair goes down to just under her jawline but a piece from that goes towards her cheek. A strand on either side of her head goes down to her waist, knee length hair.

(During basketball)She wears her hair in a high ponytail by tying it in a knot (she hates elastics), hair length is now at her waist.

Eye Colour: Turquoise

Skin: Caucasian

Tattoos: None

Piercings: Ears

Scars: None

Health:

Smoker: No

Drinker: No

Drug user: No

Addictions: Chocolate ice cream and Chocolate milk shakes

Allergies: None

Medication: None (though there should be to tolerate her brother…)

Personality:

Loves basketball with all her heart, cute, mischievous, usually on queue, is there one second and is gone the next. Solitary when it comes to being home and around her brother, is always with the GoM. She is serious when she wants to be, fun to be around.

(During basketball) She could rip your head off in seconds, dead serious, scary, strong.

Fears: Cicadas

Favourite colour: Turquoise

Hobbies:

Basketball(duh), singing(when alone!), dancing(when alone!), cooking, sneaking around, hanging with Allison and GoM

Skills: Hobbies and swimming

Eating Habits: Omnivore

Fav food/drink: Chocolate ice cream, chocolate milkshakes

Combat (basketball):

Number: 8(Teiko), 11(Seirin)

Position: Point Guard (Teiko and Seirin)

Attitude: Loves to play one-on-one and team battles.

Skill: Learns quickly, bends others styles into her own.

Shots of choice: 3 pointers, layups

Weakness: Aerial battles (she be short)

Strengths: Defense, offense, on ground battle.

Family, Friends and foes:

Parents status: Deceased mother, Father is alive.

Relationship with parents: Barely sees her father

Siblings: Twin sister, Allison or 'Alice' Sulavin

Older brother: Ryley Sulavin

Relationship with siblings: Very close to Allison, not so much with Ryley.

Other important family members: None

Family Bio:

Mother: Sherin Sulavin, had the three kids with Dwyte Crossed. When the girls were 2 and Ryley was 9 she went to a basketball game. On the way home a drunk driver slammed into the passenger side of Sherin, killing her almost instantly. Ryley blames Dwyte and changes his last name from Crossed to Sulavin, he also blames basketball.

Father: Dwyte Crossed, was a star basketball player in high school. Both Dwyte & Sherin love basketball and go to a game with the kids. A drunk driver hits Sherin and Dwyte is left petrified. He then travels around the world when Ryley is 14, leaving him to take care of the girls. He claims that he is leaving on business trips, but in reality, the girls remind him of their mother. After two years, Dwyte comes back to be a real father but the girls see Ryley as their fatherly figure and Ryley resents him. Dwyte then sticks to traveling the world for actual business trips and visits the kids whenever he can (usually visits every few months or so but only for 12 hours and then he has to leave again. But this is usually during school hours so girls usually see him for around 2-4 hours depending on basketball practice). The girls still love Dwyte as a father and don't know what Ryley's deal is. Dwyte spoils girls as much as he can because he wants them to accept him.

Older Brother: Ryley Sulavin, blames Dwyte and basketball for his mother's death. He is overprotective of his sisters and is unwilling to let them go near a basketball item of any kind. He is very angry when he finds out that Krystal was dating Kise behind his back and decides to question Kise to see if he is good enough. He then finds out that Kise plays basketball and forces the family to move, literally ripping the girls away from the final game. He works in a business building downtown and also at home so that is between college as well. He juggles school and work together for a living not wanting the girls to have a job so he can keep a close eye on them, also so that he doesn't have to accept money from Dwyte to help raise the girls. Although he is usually at work or cooped up in his room doing homework or things for his work he some how finds a way to hang out with the girls… Or if girls aren't home finds the time to try and hunt them down or stalk them if he can to see if their doing anything 'sauce-spicious'.

Twin Sister: Allison (Alice) Sulavin. (Refer to Allison's Character sheet)

Krystal: Loves basketball and is really good at it. Joins the teiko basketball club in the first year, though there isn't enough people to start a girls team.


	3. Ginshiho Katsumi

Name: Ginshiho Katsumi

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Nationality: Half American half Japanese

Sexuality: Straight

Birthday: August 21, Leo

Blood type: A

Relationship: Unknown guy 7th - partway through 8th grade

Appearance:

Height: 5'1

Weight: 94lbs

Hair colour: Silver with blue undertones

Eyes: Icey blue

Physical appearance:

Has light ivory skin and a clear face. Her hair is messy so she keeps it ties back in a ponytail. She has a medium size bust. She wears a guitar pick necklace. Ginshiho dresses to make herself look appealing, in an attempt to make herself more appealing then her sister, leading her to acquire a good fashion sense.

Health:

Doesn't smoke, doesn't drink, no drugs no medical problems.

Addicted to pears.

Personality:

Ginshiho has a very Tsundere personality because of everyone comparing her to her sister. While she seems to be rough and uncaring, she is actually very sweet and loving. She barely ever shows that side to anyone though, the only person being Cher. Ginshiho has adopted a extreme phobia of abandonment because of the constant comparisons to her sister.

Combat:

Ginshiho is amazing at getting past people. She uses her small size and aggression to her advantage whilst playing. Her play style is quite strange though, being as she picked it up while playing dodgeball. She drops to the ground, tosses the ball between the opposer's legs, then, using her upper body strength to propel her self past them. She plays center with #5.

Hobbies: Guitar, drawing, reading, dodgeball and basketball.

Relatives:

Mother - Ginshiho Hitomi. Ginshiho's mother is a very biased women, caring much more for Nanami then she does Ginshiho. Even as Ginshiho strives to please her mother, she remains stuff towards her.

Older sister - Ginshiho Nanami. Nanami is a very vindictive person. Overtaking her sister in almost everything, and she enjoys it. She knows that Ginshiho is constantly trying to surpass her and takes glee in overshadowing her. She constantly points out Ginshiho's flaws to make herself look good. Nanami is currently in College.

Bio:

Ginshiho used to be average until people started comparing her to Sister, Nanami. Ginshiho felt determined to prove her worth to everyone who ever said 'your sister could have done it.'. She became harsh and developed a shell so she wouldn't have to feel hurt anymore when someone like her mother turned away from her, liking her sister the best. Ginshiho keeps her sweet, insecure and childish self hidden as she tries to be the sister she loathes.

She has an extreme phobia of being alone because of the constant amount of times she has been put down, this being the reason she would do anything for her friends, as she is terrified to loose them.

Ginshiho has only ever let Cher see the other side of her, and only ever when they are alone. Even then, she is afraid that someone will come along and say something along the lines of 'You are too childish! You sister is so much more mature then you!'

Ginshiho was ecstatic when her sister went to college, hoping that maybe, people would stop comparing her to her sister if she wasn't around, but, it only got worse.


	4. Sumire Chiharu

Name: Sumire Chiharu (Cher)

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 10th, Libra

Age: 15

Blood Type: A

Nationality: Japanese

Sexuality: Straight

Relationships: None at the moment!

Appearance:

Height: 5'6

Weight: 89lbs

Hair: Dark purple with violet tips on her fringe.

Skin: Pale Caucasian.

Physical appearance:

Hair: Cher has hair that goes just below her shoulder, she also has a fringe that covers her right eye, though she keeps it up most of the time.

Body: Cher is very skinny and lithe, given the amount of time she spends running, she loses a lot of weight while doing this, causing her to eat a lot, especially with how fast she gets hungry again. Cher is usually dressed in clothes that will not hinder her running.

Cher has a small yellow lightning bolt tattoo at the base of her thumb.

Health:

Cher doesn't smoke, drink, do drugs or have any problems that would hinder her health. She does have minor OCD though.

Addictions: Cher has a large addiction with raspberries, having a large bush in her backyard to help sustain her cravings, though she also has a minor addiction to carrots.

Personality:

Cher is almost all of the time, an overly happy person. Even when she is mad or upset, she still seems to be happy, in a sadistic way. Cher is overprotective of her friends and would go to great lengths to help them, she is even willing to put herself in harms way to make sure her friends are alright.

Relatives:

Father - Unknown. Cher's father left her family while she was still young, not that she cared very much though, as he was slightly abusive, lashing out at her for small things and not allowing her to interact with anyone outside her family.

Mother - Sumire Sora. Cher's mother is a very caring person, always looking out for Cher and making sure she is comfortable, she is basically the complete opposite of her father. Cher and her mother have a very good relationship and Cher trusts her with all of her secrets.

Hobbies:

Cher's hobbies include, running, swimming, and basketball.

History/Bio:

Cher was always lonely in her younger years, as she was always picked on for being so tiny, that plus her father led to her being a very secluded person. She never approached anyone, never tried to make friends and always sat alone.

One day in the third grade, a particularly nasty bully had been picking on her, but was stopped by Akashi. After Akashi had gotten rid of the bully, he made sure Cher was alright. The two instantly clicked and have been close friends ever since, both of then considered the other like a sibling, even Sora had come to refer to Akashi as her Son. Cher started to refer to him as Sei-chan

Cher later met Murasakibara in grade 5, managing to hit it off with him as well, though they did not have a relationship as close as her and Akashi. Cher came to refer to Murasakibara as At-chan.

Cher slowly started to become a happier person around grade 6, around the time her father left.

Cher later joined track in grade 6, discovering her love for running and trained everyday, excelling very quickly and surpassing everyone on the team.

Basketball:

Cher is a natural when it comes to basketball, her amazing speed coming in handy. She is able to get by people no problem and specializes in layups and 3-pointers, though she has yet to dunk.

Cher plays small forward and is #10.


	5. Shuiro Shizuko

Name: Shuiro Shizuko

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 22

Age: 16

Blood type: O

Nationality: American

Sexuality: Straight

Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi

Appearance:

Height: 4'9

Weight: 87lbs

Hair Colour: Vermilion

Eye Colour: Orange

Physical appearance:

Hair: Shuiro has long hair, that goes down to the small of her back, it is a deep vermilion and is naturally wavy. She usually has it pulled back with a scrunchie.

Body: Shuiro is very small for age, and doesn't appear to have very much growing left to do. She is lithe and is able to get through crowded places like a mall very easily. Her arms are also strangely long. Her skin colour is a dark Caucasian. She wears formal clothes, such as dress pants and blouses.

Personality: Shuiro is very mature for her age, this being caused by her mother and father not being around very much, leaving her to care for her little brother. Shuiro is a very understanding, she can easily take control of any situation and resolve it. She is also very compassionate. Shuiro has a fear of abandonment, which was sated when she met Murasakibara. Though it threatens to come back at times.

Relatives:

Mother - Unknown. Shuiro's mother is the co-owner of a large company, along with her father. She is a very uncaring person, always strict and straight to business.

Father - Unknown. Shuiro's father co-owns a large company with her mother, who he only married to continue the Shuiro reign. Shuiro was born in the hopes that she will one day take over the company, but as she is female, they had another child who will one day run the company instead.

Little brother - Shuiro Ritsu. Ritsu is adventurous young child, always getting into trouble, even under the ever watchful eye of his older sister. He is in grade 2. He is to one day take over the Shuiro company.

Hobbies: Shuiro's hobbies include, writing poetry, singing and basketball.

Bio:

Shuiro was always mature for her age, though not as much in the past as she is now, this being caused by her strict parents, forcing her to adopt a mature lifestyle. Shuiro had no friends as a kid, as they all thought she was no fun to be around.

When Ritsu was born, she thought she would get a break from the lifestyle she had forced upon her, it was quite the opposite though, when her parents suddenly moved to America for business reasons when Ritsu first entered school, leaving Shuiro to care for him with the money her parents sent her, leaving her with a fear of abandonment.

She met Murasakibara later in Grade 6, and he started to follow her around like a lost puppy wherever she went, and her abandonment issues diminished, though they pop up now and again. Shuiro and Murasakibara entered a relationship a few months later. Shuiro sought out and found a daycare for Ritsu because of this.

Basketball:

Shuiro was pulled into basketball by Murasakibara. She is very lithe, able to get by the opposing very easily, she makes fast breaks, and with her long arms she is able to easily make 3-pointers. She plays Shooting guard and is #4.


End file.
